Romano Plays Horror Games
by ZeldaandPikminforever
Summary: Spain received some good computer games from the German brothers. After playing one, he is too afraid to do the other game... How does Romano do? Rated T for sixteen-bit gore and (as usual) Romano's mouth. And Slenderman. I will accept requests for future chapters.


"Hey, bastard. I've got nothing to do, so I'm coming over," Romano said into his phone, using that annoyed tone of voice he always has no matter what.

"¿Qué? Oh, hola, Roma," Though Romano didn't see, the other person smiled. "That sounds good... Oh, I want you to do something while you're over."

"Oh no... What is it, Antonio?"

"Don't worry, you might just like it! I played a game the other day, but I haven't..." Spain's voice faltered for a moment. "...Worked up the courage to play the other one. I wonder how you will do with it!"

Romano raised an eyebrow and looked down slightly in confusion, "What do you mean, 'worked up the courage'?"

"Y-you'll see. Adíos for now!" And with a nervous laugh, he hung up. "I might regret this later..."

Upset with the poor reply, Romano shoved his phone in his pocket before getting up from his place in the sofa and walking over to his front door, "Hey, Veneziano! I'm going to visit the tomato bastard! I'll be back in a while!" He yelled out toward the kitchen.

An almost overly cheery voice rang out through the house, almost as though it came from everywhere. "Okay, Lovino! I'm making pasta tonight, so don't be late coming home, per favore! Also, stop calling everyone that, especially big brother Spain. It's not nice!"

"Yeah yeah, okay, Feli," As he walked out the door, he mumbled, "Annoying-ass little brother..."

After getting in his Ferrari, he drove off for Spain's house and got there in record time compared to his other trips. Upon pulling into Antonio's driveway, he noticed that said Spaniard was standing on his lawn, waving hello to the Italian. "Ciao, Roma! I'm glad to see you!"

"First of all, don't speak Italian, it doesn't sound normal when you say hi," Lovi started, getting out of the Ferrari, "Second, don't fucking wave to me when I'm pulling in! You might just make me want to run you over with my car, and I really don't want it to get covered in blood today. Besides, it's new."

Spain's smile didn't even budge as he said happily, "Okay."

Romano sighed in annoyance and facepalmed. "Alright, what games do you want me to play?"

Spain suddenly frowned and looked in one of his windows, where one would see a computer on the desktop screen, showing a picture of a bright, red tomato with the Spanish flag above it. The were several icons on the screen, as well as some minimized applications at the bottom of the screen.

"On the computer," He stated, walking inside, and Romano decided to follow, curious about something involving Spain for once.

It took less than a minute to make their way to the computer, where Spain was actually shaking as he approached, "Lo siento, I'm sorry, Roma..."

Romano frowned at Spain (not like he was already frowning or anything). "I'm not complaining, am I? Besides, you're quieter. I have no problem with that."

Romano sat in the chair that was in front of the computer. "So, what game do you want me to play first?"

"Uhh... Look up 'Slender: The Eight Pages' first. You might as well get that one over and done with."

The Italian did so and found the game, "Okay, then. What's the matter with all these games, anyway?" He looked at Spain. "...You're a little pale, Antonio."

Spain seemed to shrink back when Romano opened up the game. "It's mainly this one. I'll just let you find out yourself..."

He clicked on the Start Game option. "Dammit, Spain. You haven't been giving me straight answers lately."

The two nations watched the intro, which had the sound of footsteps and a flashlight shining over the words "Slender: The Eight Pages". The words looked like someone rushed to write it.

Spain broke the near silence. "...I'm going to go get some churros. I'll be back," And with that, he walked out of the room, still shaking.

Romano sighed as a view of a forest appeared on the screen. It was seemingly in the first person, so he thought that he could start moving. After taking a step, the words "collect all 8 pages" came on the screen and left five seconds later. "Thanks for stating the fucking obvious..."

He continued moving his character down a path, and about two minutes later, he came up to a large tree that looked like it had something attached to it. "Oh, okay then. I guess that's a page," He walked up to it and clicked. "1/8 pages..." He said, reading the text that appeared on-screen. A second later, a slow drumbeat started to play, breaking the game's silence. "What the fuck...?"

Just then, Spain walked back in, a plate of churros in his hands. As soon as he heard the drumbeat, he whimpered. "Aye aye aye, you find a page already... Try not to turn around. Unless it's absolutely necessary..."

"Why the Hell not?" He turned his character around anyway, not waiting for an answer.

Spain screamed and dropped his plate of churros. "Why'd you do that?! You're going to die!"

"What?!"

"He's going to get you!"

"Who?!"

"The faceless guy! Slenderman!"

That's when the static came on the screen and a faceless man in a suit stood about thirty feet away from Romano's character.

"TURN AROUND AND RUN, ROMANO. RUN!" The screen started to flicker.

Romano did what he was told and ran in the other direction, and the static faded. "WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

"DON'T DIE, LOVINO! SLENDER FOUND YOU! JUST RUN!"

Romano continued running until he came to a silo. "Shit shit shit shit shit... Do you think another page is here?" His voice was strangely high-pitched.

"P-possibly... Check."

Romano walked up to the silo and slowly walked around it. He found a page almost on the other side of the silo and picked it up. "Two out of eight... Pages..." Romano ran in a random direction, having no sense of direction.

"I only ever made it to three pages. That's when my flashlight died."

"My flashlight can die?!" The screen flickered and Romano turned again. "FUCK!"

After walking for a while, he came to a building. He went inside, nervously checking every corner of the place. He found a page near one of the exits, grabbed it, and ran, scared shitless of the trap he was just walking through.

"I think I got a page at that truck over there," Spain said, pointing at a distant vehicle.

"Good. What happens when-" Static started to slowly appear on the screen. "I DON'T EVEN SEE SLENDER! GO AWAY! JUST FUCKING GO AWAY!"

"H-he's got to be nearby. It doesn't do that randomly..."

Romano ignored the warning and approached the truck. Spain just left the room after that. "A-Antonio? Where are you going?" The Italian didn't get a reply. "WELL, FUCK YOU!" By now he was tearing up out of fear.

When he got really close to the truck, he noticed why the static came on the screen. Slenderman was RIGHT behind the truck, unable to get any closer to the poor Italian. Just as Romano was about to get a game over, Slendy just disappeared. The static went away and the white noise gave way to the drumbeat. Spain slowly stuck his head in the doorway as Romano collected the next page before stopping all movement both inside and outside the game.

"R-Roma? Where did he go?"

Romano didn't even reply. His character didn't move. He just sat there, starting at the screen in shock.

"...Lovi?"

Spain walked over to Romano and tapped his shoulder. Instantly, as though Spain hit a trigger, Romano hugged Antonio and started sobbing, "IT'S SO SCARY, SPAIN! DON'T MAKE ME PLAY IT ANYMORE!"

Just then, the screen panned over to the faceless figure behind Romano's character. Both nations screamed in fear as the screen flickered again and showed a still image of Slenderman's head. Spain and Romano hugged each other until the computer showed a message, saying "You died. 4/8 pages. Continue?" Followed by a yes/no option.

After several seconds, Romano pushed Spain away from him and shut off the computer itself, not wanting to see anything related to that damn game, and Spain shakily picked up all the churros he had dropped on the floor.

_**Later**_

Romano and Spain were in the living room, shaking in fear as they looked at the room with the computer. "A-are there any more computer games?" Romano asked.

"S-sí. There is another," Spain replied, nibbling nervously on a churro.

There was a short pause. "...Alright. As long as it's not too bad."

The two friends walked back to where the computer was and Romano turned it on. "Hey, by the way, how did you happen upon these games?"

"Germany told me to get Slender, and I got this other one in the mail from Prussia," Spain picked up a paper CD Rom case that said "Sonic. exe" in sharpie on the disc inside. "There were no instructions or descriptions. I tried to call Prussia about it, but he didn't pick up the phone..."

"Okay... Wait, the potato bastards gave you games?"

"Sí. Slenderman is a German monster, and I asked Prussia to give me a good game to play."

Romano growled. "Damn Germans..."

"Oh, and I haven't played yet, so I don't know what it's like. Just putting that out there." Spain popped in the computer. When Romano got to see the gold ring icon holding the game's data, they figured out what kind of game it was.

"¡Oye! Sonic the Hedgehog! It's it Sonic CD? That's super!"

"Not my favorite franchise, but hey, I guess it's fine."

Romano started up the game and was met with the typical opening to the original Sonic the Hedgehog, and the music and graphics were completely intact. Both of the nations relaxed in their seats and Romano even grinned until the intro finished up, and the split second image was both disturbing and shocking.

The water was blood-red, and Sonic looked demonic with a hellish grin and bleeding eyes. The emblem around him was worn out and rusted, and the "Sonic ©1991" was replaced with "Sonic 666". It disappeared as fast as it came up.

"What the fuck?" Romano randomly said.

The screen went to file selection, where the friendly sprites of Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman came up, but only Tails was selectable. The background was a red, cloudy sky and the music sounded like something in reverse.

"This is weird... This must be a hack..." Spain suggested.

Romano selected Tails and a three-second pause went by before a sixteen-bit laugh loudly rang out the speakers. The screen went black and text saying "Hill: Act 1" appeared before Tails stood dormant on the Green Hill Zone. A tune that was obviously being played backwards was the level's song. Romano gulped and went forward. Both of them quickly noticed that the level was completely flat and had no hills, valleys, enemies, rings, item boxes or platforms.

Romano shifted in his seat, nervous about what was to come. "I've played the first game before. This isn't right. I'll blame Gilbert for this if it goes horribly wrong."

A solid minute of running in one direction gave no change in landscape. However, when something finally did change, officially got scary. It was just one at first. A sprite of a duck was on the ground, throat slit and eyes gouged out. There was also blood around where the sprite lay.

Spain's eyebrows widened. "Oh my... That's a bit dark for a Sonic game."

Romano glared at the Spanish man next to him as the music got louder. "You think?!"

Romano continued through the slaughterhouse, and after passing a large pile of dead rabbits, he saw Sonic and the music stopped. However, his eyes were closed and didn't seem to notice Tails. Tails frowned and slowly started to walk up to Sonic in a cut scene. As he got closer, white noise played in place of the silence.

"Tails... Get away...!" Spain half-warned, half-whimpered.

"Fictional characters can't hear you, Antonio."

"But we're fictional."

"Shut up. ZPF hates fourth-wall breakers."

When Tails got within arm's length of Sonic, his eyes suddenly opened, revealing that they were black and bleeding. Just like the title screen. The screen quickly cut to black and a message appeared a second later in many fonts. "hElLo. Do YoU wAnT tO pLaY wItH mE?"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Romano yelled towards Sonic.

"Fictional characters can't hear us, Lovino."

"SHUT UP!"

A level title appeared, saying "HIDE AND SEEK" and Tails reappeared, but he was on the Angel Island stage this time. It was burning to the ground. Tails looked uneasy as Romano made him continue through the ruins. Soon, the laugh boomed through the speakers again and Sonic was randomly appearing on the screen. Both Lovino and Antonio screamed as Sonic started flying behind Tails, and catching up.

"YOU CAN DO IT, TAILS!" Both nations cried out.

"USE YOUR DAMN TAILS!"

"FLY AWAY, ROMANO!"

Sonic just about caught up when suddenly he vanished. Tails broke down and started crying for a solid ten seconds before Sonic reappeared right next to him and stood there for a bit, then he suddenly lunged for the poor fox. The screen cut to black and a scream was heard.

"...Did he just... Die? Did Tails just fucking die?"

"Probably... But I hope that's not the case. Tails is my favorite character..."

Once again, text appeared on the screen, spelling out "So many souls to play with, so little time. Wouldn't you agree?" The two shook their heads no. It came back to the file selection screen, where Tails was no longer available. A TV screen above Tails's picture showed a black and white fox who had bleeding, black eyes. Was it... Tails?

"No!" Spain yelled. "It did happen! ¿Porqué? What's wrong with you, Sonic?!"

" ," Romano corrected, clicking on the newly available Knuckles. "That's not Sonic."

The laugh whooped again and the screen cut to black. The level title "YOU CAN'T RUN" came up and Knuckles appeared on a flat stage with a dark blue sky and metal ground. Knuckles looked confused, wondering where he was. Romano made him move forward, and it was just like "HILL, ACT 1", where there was nothing interesting or landscape changes.

"You do know something is going to happen, right?"

"Of course I do, you bastard!"

Suddenly, red static flashed on the screen several times as Knuckles ran. He also started to look really scared and unsure of his safety. After the last flash of static, the stage seemed to be covered in blood. Neither person screamed or jumped in surprise since they both sensed a pattern at this point. This time, they both jumped slightly when appeared in front of Knuckles, and red static flashed again. "FoUnD yOu" replaced the static and the laugh repeated itself twice.

"FUCK!" Romano screamed, grabbing both sides of the computer's monitor. "Knuckles, no! NOT NOW!"

Knuckles appeared on-screen again and was pulled towards .exe, who seemed to be covered in smoke. Each time Knuckles got closer to the demonic copy, it vanished and reappeared on the other side of the echidna. This went on for almost a minute, and when went away, Knuckles started to sob. Like with Tails, appeared next to the red echidna after a while. Knuckles breathed heavily a few times and the evil hedgehog pounced. The scream rang out through the entire house this time and Spain looked around in surprise, while Romano squeaked in fright.

"I don't think that's supposed to happen..."

Romano put his head in his hands. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck... Eggman is next, right?"

"S-sí..."

Neither bothered to read the text that came up and only took notice of the file selection, and the TV screen above Knuckles had an entirely gray echidna with blood dripping down the dreadlocks and eyes. Romano hesitantly clicked on Eggman and the screen paused again. No laugh came along, only the unsettling level title "..." And Eggman appeared in an almost castle-like place, with torches lighting the hall Eggman was in, and the floor was tiled black and white, much like a chess board.

"This level actually looks nice," Romano thought out loud.

"But Eggman is gonna die..." Spain complained.

Romano shrugged and had Eggman go down the corridor, eventually coming to some stairs, and Romano clapped sarcastically. "Thank you for giving me only one difference in landscape. Amazing."

Spain frowned. "We both know what's at the bottom..."

About halfway down the stairs, that laugh blared and the torches turned blue. The walls also turned darker and blood started running down the walls.

"Go away! Nobody likes you!"

Romano let go of the arrow key, but Eggman didn't stop moving. His running animation stopped, but he slid down the stairs. When Eggman got to the bottom of the stairs, nothing happened. He just kept on sliding down the new corridor. He slid for almost two minutes, leaving both Spain and Romano bored.

"¿Dónde está ?" Spain inquired.

Romano shrugged, and Eggman came to a new flight of stairs, pretty much falling down them. This staircase was longer. "Holy shit, ANOTHER staircase! So creative!"

"Roma, stop it. might not like that."

"Eggman is gonna die anyway, so I don't care anymore."

When Eggman got to the bottom of this staircase, the laugh rang out again, the torches turned black and the walls were a blood-red with darker stains here and there. Romano stopped clapping. "I do like the decorations on the wall though. Can you teach me how to do the torches sometime?"

Spain looked at Romano and almost laughed. "Roma, you're doing it again."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Eggman slid across the empty hall for another ten seconds. His sprite had a confused look on his face, but when Sonic appeared, the expression on his face turned to horror and he stopped sliding. The screen slowly panned down for two seconds and red static flashed on the screen several times. The following picture made both nations fall out of their chairs in fright, as it was actually unexpected.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"MY GAMING LIFE IS RUINED!"

It was a hyper-realistic picture of the blue blur with the caption "I AM GOD." written in what looked like blood. The fur looked like you could reach out and feel it, the teeth were yellow and detailed with flesh and bones in between every tooth, and the eyes just stared into the soul of whoever looked at it.

Romano stared sobbing again. "I BLAME POTATO BASTARD THE SECOND!"

When they both got up, they saw that the previous picture was replaced with another message saying "ReAdY fOr RoUnD tWo, LoViNo? WhAt AbOuT yOu, AnToNiO?"

"It knows our naaaames..."

Red static flashed one last time, and an image appeared of smiling smugly at the fourth wall with the impaled and decapitated bodies of Tails and Eggman. Knuckles was hanging from his entrails on the ceiling, and his head was mounted on a spear stuck out of the ground. Tails had his entire body impaled on the spear, his head separated from the rest of him, and Eggman's body was on one spear, and his head on another. Music and crazy laughing played in the background and the caption "YoU lOsT" was next to Sonic's head.

Romano slowly backed up, looking at Spain, then to the computer. "Uhh..." He said. "C-ciao, Antonio..." He waved and ran out of the house screaming. He got in his Ferrari and drove back home, where he was greeted with his "annoying" little brother.

"Oh, fratello!" Italy exclaimed, waving hello. "Ciao~! Guess what? You came back just in time for PASTAAAAAAAA~!" The younger Italian spun around as he yelled out the name of his favorite food to the world for exactly the millionth time.

"...Grazie, Feliciano," Lovino mumbled. "I'll be glad to have some pasta..." He attempted a small grin towards his younger twin and headed inside for dinner.

Feli followed close behind. "So, how was your visit?" No reply came at first. "...Is it another one of those cases where you can't tell me?"

"...It was frightening."

Italy Veneziano hesitated. "Is everything okay?"

"Kind of. We were both scared."

"Why?"

Lovino growled. "Ask the potato bastards about that sometime."


End file.
